magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
San Traft e la Schiera degli Incubi
San Traft e la Schiera degli Incubi (Saint Traft and the Flight of Nightmares) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da James Wyatt e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 13 luglio 2016. Narra della battaglia a Thraben tra l'esercito guidato da Thalia contro gli orrori alterati da Emrakul. Racconto precedente: Campagna di Vendetta Prefazione L’ultima volta che abbiamo incontrato Thalia, Odric e Grete, erano sfuggiti al male che si annidava nel Concilio Lunarca, l’ente governativo della chiesa di Avacyn, e si erano ritrovati in una cappella di Landavicina di Gavony. Thalia aveva fatto conoscere ai suoi amici l’Ordine di San Traft, il cui nome era legato a un antico santo noto per aver combattuto contro i demoni. Thalia aveva deciso di diventare un vascello del geist del santo e, armata del suo sacro potere, era stata alla guida di una raffazzonata banda di soldati, catari e chierici, portando avanti la missione della chiesa nonostante la profonda corruzione. Ma il mondo è cambiato. Come possono i residui della Chiesa di Avacyn mantenere il loro impegno, ora che Avacyn è morta? Quale potere può essere in grado di sostenerli, mentre il loro mondo si trova sul baratro dell’estinzione? Storia "Ricevo poche notizie", disse Grete, "e la metà di loro sono contraddittorie". Thalia annuì, sospirando. "I nostri esploratori a volte non fanno ritorno", disse, "e altre volte non sono nelle condizioni di dirci nulla". A volte le si rigirava lo stomaco al pensiero di Halmig, che si era riunito alle truppe... mutato. Era stata costretta a ucciderlo... o a uccidere quello che lui era diventato... più un essere che si dimenava che un uomo. Poteva solo provare a immaginare ciò che aveva incontrato nella sua missione di esplorazione e ciò che era successo ai soldati sotto il suo comando. "È vero che Hanweir è stato distrutto?", chiese Grete. "La verità è molto peggio". Thalia passò le dita sullo splendente drappo del suo destriero, facendo finta di non vedere il sopracciglio inarcato di Grete, la quale non insistette. Cavalcarono in silenzio per un po’, con la mente persa nei loro pensieri. L’ultima volta che un esercito aveva marciato verso Thraben, Thalia si ricordava, era formato da un’orda di ghoul e skaab creati dai fratelli Cecani. Ora era lei a far parte dell’orda in movimento... se quei pochi soldati potevano essere definiti orda. Erano cenciosi e infangati come zombie, consumati dalle continue battaglie delle ultime settimane. Il mondo sembrava essere stato ingoiato dalla follia. Ma, fintanto che fossero stati in vita, fintanto che fossero rimasti appesi a un minimo brandello di speranza, avrebbero continuato a combattere. O, per lo meno, la maggior parte di loro lo avrebbe fatto. Odric era rimasto indietro, con lo spirito spezzato dalla scelta di andare contro il Concilio Lunarca e di liberare Thalia dalla sua prigionia. Thalia era addolorata per lui, ma non era in grado di spendere neanche una parte della propria fede per sostenerlo. "Ho sentito dire che Seeta e i suoi inquisitori stanno continuando il loro lavoro", disse Grete dopo un po’. Thalia grugnì. "Lasciamo che ci trovi", disse. Dopo che Thalia aveva affrontato il Concilio Lunarca ed era fuggita da Thraben con Odric e Grete, un’inquisitrice infervorata di nome Seeta aveva guidato la caccia. Il grido di battaglia di Seeta era "Epurate i dannati!" ed era stata alla testa di una processione munita di ghigliottine. Gli strumenti di esecuzione trascinati dai buoi l’avevano rallentata al punto che non era stata in grado di localizzare l’Ordine di San Traft e ora l’Ordine era cresciuto tanto da permettere a Thalia di non aver più timore di ciò che era rimasto di quella inquisizione. Grete scosse la testa. "Ora utilizzano il nome di epurati dal peccato", disse. "Ritengono che la trasformazione sia il risultato della rimozione del peccato dai loro corpi". Le labbra di Thalia si incurvarono dal disprezzo. "Stanno cercando di presentare come virtù... quello?". Grete fece un cenno con il capo verso il ruvido cammino davanti a loro. "Quanto siamo decaduti", disse Thalia, in parte a se stessa. "Quindi di che cosa si tratta?", chiese Grete. "Voglio dire, dato che non è virtù, quale è la causa?". "Se esiste una risposta, la troveremo a Thraben". Si chiese che cosa avrebbero trovato... nella città e nella cattedrale. Il battito del suo cuore accelerò e il suo stomaco si contorse violentemente al pensiero di Thraben, sua dimora per molti anni. E se fosse diventata come Hanweir, con persone e villaggio fuse in una singola entità? E se non ci fosse più nulla da salvare? E se Avacyn fosse davvero... ART (Hanweir, the Writhing Township di Eldritch Moon) Una figura solitaria si stagliava di fianco a un cavallo, sul percorso di fronte a loro. Thalia fece un cenno a Grete, che incitò il suo cavallo al galoppo. Thalia si piegò verso il muso del suo destriero e il gryff spalancò le ali e salì di quota in modo leggiadro, passando sopra il veloce cavallo di Grete e atterrando di fianco a Rem Karolus senza sollevare alcun granello di polvere. Rem era stato un altro devoto servitore della chiesa, la Lama degli Inquisitori, ma la follia degli angeli lo aveva cambiato. Era sempre stato cupo e aveva sempre portato a termine i suoi compiti con una tetra efficienza. Aveva rinunciato al suo titolo e aveva rivolto la sua rinomata lama contro la vera minaccia per Innistrad. Ora lo chiamavano "il Massacratore di Angeli", nonostante lui non avesse mai utilizzato questo titolo. Nonostante non gliene avesse mai parlato, Thalia aveva un forte sospetto che la fede di lui fosse svanita insieme al primo angelo che aveva ucciso. Grete arrestò il cavallo di fianco a loro, Rem sciolse due fibbie sul lato della sella e una lunga sbarra di metallo cadde a terra con un tonfo pesante. Sebbene la punta fosse spezzata in una linea frastagliata, la lancia di Avacyn rimaneva inconfondibile. "Allora è vero", sussurrò Thalia. "L’hai uccisa tu?", disse Grete d’impulso. Rem grugnì. "Hai un’opinione troppo grande di me", le rispose. "Non mi fraintendere; se io ne fossi stato in grado, lo avrei fatto. Ma sembra che qualcuno sia stato più bravo di me". Il cuore di Thalia si fece pesante. Scivolò dal dorso del gryff e si inginocchiò di fianco alla lancia, come schiacciata da un peso nel petto. Il gryff strofinò il muso sul suo volto... umido dalle lacrime? Il gryff stava piangendo Avacyn come lei? Si trascinò in avanti e fece per toccare la lancia. Rem le parlò ad alta voce: "Io eviterei di...". Una vampata di luce benedetta esplose nel punto in cui la sua mano toccò l’impugnatura di metallo e Thalia scattò all’indietro a causa del dolore che le invase l’intero braccio. "... toccarla", terminò la frase con tono piatto. “Ci ho messo molto tempo per portarla qui al vecchio Jedda. Non potevo toccarla”. Thalia lo ignorò. Sei in grado di farlo? chiese allo spirito che portava con sé. La sua mano iniziò a brillare di una leggera luce bianca, mentre il potere di San Traft le procurò brividi in tutta la lunghezza della schiena. Si sentì più leggera. Che Avacyn ci fosse ancora oppure no, il mondo non era ancora perduto. Toccò di nuovo la lancia e questa volta la sua mano strinse con forza l’impugnatura. Si alzò in piedi e sollevò la lancia sopra la testa, facendola risplendere come il sole sotto un cielo nuvoloso. Rem rimase a bocca aperta e Thalia si sforzò di mantenere un’espressione seria. ”Grete, puoi per favore togliere lo stendardo dalla mia sella?”, disse Thalia. Grete scese dal suo destriero e si avvicinò al gryff... inizialmente nervosa, ma, una volta che fu sufficientemente vicina da toccarlo, Thalia vide che la sua paura svanì. I gryff erano in grado di tranquillizzare. ART (Dawn Gryff di Eldritch Moon) Mentre Thalia cavalcava, Grete rimosse agilmente la lunga lancia che reggeva lo stendardo di San Traft da sopra il suo capo e Thalia mise al suo posto la lancia di Avacyn. "Ora cavalchiamo con questo stendardo", disse. Rem era ancora stupefatto. "Come hai...?". "Dovresti cavalcare con me più spesso, Rem. Rimarresti sorpreso molto spesso". "E ritroveresti la speranza", aggiunse Grete. "Per quest’ultima, non ne sono sicuro", rispose Rem. Stava guardando la lancia, ancora scintillante nella debole luce del sole, quando, nonostante non fosse speranza, qualcosa splendette nei suoi occhi. Thalia risalì in sella, fece voltare il gryff verso l’esercito in avvicinamento e lo fece alzare in volo. Passò sull’intero gruppo, in modo che tutti potessero vedere la lancia di Avacyn. Si sollevarono alcune grida di entusiasmo... urla di soldati incitati dalla loro condottiera... ma, quando compresero ciò che si trovavano davanti e il suo significato, le urla di trasformarono in disperazione. Fece scendere il gryff in mezzo a loro. Chiamando di nuovo in aiuto lo spirito che trasportava, sollevò la lancia con entrambe le mani, issandola sopra la testa. Per lei era troppo pesante da manipolare, ma era un simbolo potente. "Avacyn non c’è più!", gridò. Gemiti di disperazione e urla di disperazione si sollevarono intorno a lei. "La sua chiesa è corrotta e irrecuperabile. Orrori senza nome strisciano e si dimenano sulla nostra terra". Fece una piccola pausa per il dolore al cuore. Provò anche lei il tormento che vide sui volti intorno a lei. Ognuno aveva perduto la propria famiglia, gli amici più cari, la dimora ed era sul punto di perdere la speranza. Il peso della lancia le faceva bruciare i muscoli. "Ma noi non ci arrenderemo!", gridò di nuovo. "Abbiamo combattuto questi orrori, ci siamo opposti al male e alla follia nella chiesa, siamo rimasti saldi nella nostra fede, abbiamo resistito alla disperazione... e non ci arrenderemo! Se non ci sarà un arcangelo a illuminare il nostro cammino in questa oscurità, dovremo trovare la luce dentro noi stessi. Se non ci saranno sigilli a tenere a bada questi orrori, dovranno occuparsene le nostre spade. Se non potremo trovare la nostra fede in Avacyn, la dovremo trovare negli ideali che lei rappresentava prima di essere preda alla follia". Mentre parlava, vide catari cadere in ginocchio, con le lacrime che scendevano lungo i volti induriti dalla battaglia e con gli sguardi rivolti al cielo o con i volti premuti a terra. Ognuno di loro, pensò lei, avrebbe affrontato il lutto in modo diverso e in un momento diverso. In aggiunta al proprio tormento, era addolorata per loro... un fardello molto più pesante della lancia che si sforzava a tenere in alto. Ricordando ciò che aveva detto mesi prima a Odric, parlò loro nel modo migliore possibile per alleviare il dolore nei loro cuori. "Di fronte a tutto ciò, la tenue luce della luna tiene lontani gli orrori della notte. Di fronte a tutto ciò, i legami tra di noi allontanano la paura che altrimenti ci dilanierebbe. Di fronte a tutto ciò, aspiriamo ad andare oltre il nostro essere umani... aspiriamo alla purezza, alla perfezione che gli angeli ci mostrano. "Sarà sempre così. Amici miei, questo è il nostro impegno! Questo è ciò per cui combattiamo. In memoria di Avacyn, della luce e della virtù che hanno abbandonato il mondo, combatteremo! Per Innistrad e le sue genti, marceremo!". Esultarono attraverso le lacrime; si rimisero in piedi, alzarono gli sguardi verso il cielo nuvoloso e sollevarono in alto spade e lance. Thalia mise una mano sul capo del gryff, che si alzò in volo sopra di loro e girò intorno ai soldati, a quel piccolo esercito di Thalia. Atterrò di nuovo di fronte a loro, vicino a Grete, e si misero in cammino: verso Thraben, per il loro disperato e glorioso ultimo tentativo contro l’incubo che aveva invaso il mondo. Le guglie dei parapetti di Thraben torreggiavano sopra la foce del fiume Kirch, proprio dove si gettava nel mare dalle frastagliate scogliere. Le delicate lande che costituivano la maggior parte di Gavony facevano sì che, sotto un cielo terso, la città splendente fosse visibile da lontano. Thalia non riuscì a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva visto un cielo terso, quindi, prima che la nebbia e la pioggia svanissero e lasciassero il posto alla città, si ritrovarono a meno di un’ora di cammino. Il cammino di fronte a loro era affollato di orrori e la loro marcia verso Thraben non si prospettava facile. Ammassi di carne reticolare e tentacoli nodosi, con lineamenti distorti e corpi deformi... esseri che un tempo erano animali da fattoria, bestie selvagge o un tipo comune di mostri. Alcuni erano irriconoscibili e non sembrava che fossero mai state creature prima di allora. Molti, troppi, erano stati un tempo umani, con diversi gradi di ciò che poteva essere considerato un volto circondati da mostruosi lineamenti. In confronto, gli orrendi skaab che Geralf Cecani aveva inviato a Thraben... insiemi di parti umane e animali combinate secondo la sua contorta immaginazione... sembravano sani e normali. Erano stati realizzati da una mente intelligente... una mente con un senso estetico ripugnante e completamente privo di moralità, ma almeno una mente. Questi esseri potevano essere stati originati solo da una coscienza completamente aliena, una qualche folle divinità che sogna in un irrequieto sonno eterno. Anche loro stavano convergendo verso Thraben, trascinandosi su gambe prive di ossa o strisciando sul terreno con quelle che un tempo erano state mani. Alcuni sbatacchiavano le ali in modo sgraziato, altri semplicemente si lasciavano trasportare dal vento, come se la gravità fosse solo una delle tante leggi fisiche che potevano essere ignorate. All’inizio, sembrava che gli orrori fossero più interessati a dirigersi a Thraben che a fermare l’avanzata di Thalia e dei suoi catari. Lei ordinò ai soldati di conservare le loro forze, combattendo solo se attaccati. Per quanto fosse nauseante lasciare in vita quei mostri contorti, si assicurò che i suoi soldati giungessero in città al pieno delle loro forze. Si avvicinò troppo a uno di quegli esseri vaganti, delle dimensioni di un enorme cavallo, il quale si lanciò verso di lei. Un tempo era stato un cavallo, così le sembrò... no, un cavallo con anche il suo cavaliere, ora fusi in un terrificante ammasso di carne. Qualcosa come sei gambe sostenevano quell’essere e corde intrecciate di carni violacee ne coprivano i lati, creando un tutt’uno con quelli che erano stati un cavaliere e il suo destriero. Denti seghettati spuntavano da numerose strutture simili a mandibole al di sotto di una chioma fatiscente e un bagliore arancione sotto una figura a tre punte sembrava essere il volto mutato del cavaliere. Un’alabarda era quasi completamente inglobata nel groviglio di tentacoli. ART (It That Rides as One di Eldritch Moon) Prima ancora di poter far voltare il suo destriero per affrontare quella creatura, come se fosse entrata in un qualche tipo di competizione, essa si impennò sulle tre zampe posteriori e la colpì alla spalla con uno zoccolo, disarcionandola. Il suo gryff si sollevò in aria con uno sventolio di piume arruffate e Thalia sfruttò il breve momento di distrazione della creatura-cavallo per rialzarsi e mettersi in posizione di combattimento. Avvicinandosi, la sua lama scattò e procurò due lunghi tagli in quello che doveva essere il collo del cavallo. Un qualcosa di marrone uscì dalle ferite... non era sangue; si contorse e si dimenò come vermi che si muovono in modo scomposto sotto una pietra appena scoperta. La creatura sembrò non accorgersene. Uno zoccolo alla fine di un qualcosa che non era una zampa cercò di colpirla. Lo colpì di lato, tagliando la carne appena sopra lo zoccolo, questa volta facendo uscire del pus giallastro. Schivò un colpo da un lato, ma un tentacolo... forse un braccio del cavaliere... la colpì dall’altro. Una parte del suo volto pizzicò... e poi non sentì più nulla. La sua pelle divenne insensibile e fredda, proprio nel punto in cui quell’ammasso di carne l’aveva colpita. Vacillò all’indietro di due passi, passando la spada nell’altra mano, mentre il torpore si propagava fino al collo e alla spalla. Quell’essere la seguì e si impennò per colpirla di nuovo, ma il suo gryff scese e conficcò il becco nel centro dell’ammasso carnoso. Un ululato si sollevò da numerose bocche spalancate nel suo corpo. Affondò la lama nel profondo di quell’essere... appena sopra un piede ancora infilato nella staffa, comprese poi con un gesto di repulsione... e il suo urlo si fece più intenso. Molti altri catari giunsero in suo aiuto, colpendo quell’orrore con spade e asce finché esso non cadde e non spirò ai loro piedi. Dennias, un anno prima ingenuo allievo dei Campi di Elgaud, si inginocchiò e si afferrò la testa come se stesse cercando di impedire a qualcosa di saltare fuori. La sua bocca si spalancò in un urlo silenzioso e i suoi occhi spalancati si rivolsero al nulla. Il suo amico Mathan cadde su un ginocchio di fianco a lui, infilò un braccio intorno alla spalla e mormorò parole vuote in un tentativo di conforto. Thalia guardò altrove. Poi Mathan emise un urlo. Thalia si voltò e vide Mathan scattare all’indietro, con un volto bianco come un gryff. Dennias non si era mosso, ma lunghi tentacoli simili a nastri violacei erano spuntati tra le dita di una mano. Altri spuntarono da una delle orecchie. Il suo volto si fece pallido e sembrava che stesse per vomitare. Scuotendo tristemente il capo, Thalia gli si avvicinò. Sapeva ciò che sarebbe successo. Si piegò in avanti come per dare di stomaco, ma dalla sua bocca uscirono invece altri tentacoli. Qualcosa di grande si stava dimenando al di sotto della sua armatura e anche ai suoi fianchi. Non c’era più speranza. La sua lama gli tolse rapidamente la vita... molto più rapidamente del tempo impiegato a cavallo e cavaliere per cadere e sicuramente molto più rapidamente di quanto la corruzione stesse prendendo il controllo del suo essere. Si fece carico del fardello della sua morte, in modo che non dovesse pesare su nessun altro; avrebbe lasciato a qualcun altro il compito più nobile di confortare il suo amico. I gryff erano in grado di tranquillizzare. Risalendo in sella, il battito del suo cuore rallentò e riuscì a respirare in modo profondo e vibrante. Non era in grado di guardare la lancia. Thraben li stava ora attirando tutti. La mente di Thalia era libera e i suoi occhi si concentrarono sulle guglie della Città Alta, ma continuava a sentire il richiamo. I soldati che marciavano di fianco e dietro di lei avevano mantenuto lo sguardo sulla lancia di Avacyn, rivolta verso il cielo, ma lei sapeva che anche loro erano soggetti a quel richiamo. Gli abitanti delle città si unirono a loro con picconi e forconi, come se sapessero che questa sarebbe stata la loro ultima occasione per combattere per il destino del mondo. Gli esseri che strisciavano, sussultavano e si dimenavano intorno a loro non percepivano nulla se non quel richiamo. Alcuni avevano ancora sembianze umane, abitanti delle città o dei villaggi abbigliati con vesti della costa, ricoperti di artigli simili a quelli dei granchi, tentacoli penzolanti o labbra simili a quelle di rane. Alcuni erano evidentemente stati umani, altri animali, ma nessuno lo era più. Alcuni erano talmente mutati da non poter essere descritti. Thraben li stava richiamando tutti. No, non tutti. Un’armata di cavalieri su cavalli in armatura si dirigeva attraverso quelle lande verso Thalia e le sue armate, non verso la città. Una compagnia di soldati marciava dietro di loro. "Grete, Rem", disse Thalia, risvegliandoli dal loro stato come di trance. Indicò le truppe in avvicinamento. Rem fece un cenno arcigno con la testa e Grete aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Altri nemici?", chiese Grete. "Gli epurati dal peccato, forse", rispose Rem. "Non chiamarli in quel modo", scattò Thalia. "Non penso che si tratti delle armate di Seeta". "Chi sono allora?", chiese Grete. "Lo scoprirò". Thalia non ebbe neanche il tempo di incitare il suo destriero, che esso si sollevò immediatamente da terra come se avesse percepito le sue intenzioni. Si diresse verso i cavalieri in avvicinamento e una figura vicina al fronte dell’esercito si sollevò in aria... una figura umana, priva di un destriero in grado di volare. Il gryff si avvicinò e Thalia riuscì a vedere una chioma di un acceso color rosso, un’armatura nera... e una lunga tunica nera che sembrava completamente inadatta per la battaglia. Quella figura aveva una pelle pallida, quasi bianca, e trasportava una lama assurdamente grande, resa più leggera da una cavità attraverso cui si poteva vedere il cielo grigio. Non era un umano. Era un vampiro. Il vampiro teneva le mani in alto per indicare la volontà di dialogo, nonostante impugnasse ancora la spada... fatto non sorprendente, in quanto Thalia non riuscì a immaginare un fodero di quelle dimensioni. Thalia rispose al gesto, con la propria minuta spada nel fodero al suo fianco. Si avvicinarono lentamente l’una all’altra, fino a una distanza tale da poter parlare tra loro. Era una situazione grottesca, in un certo modo, ma mortalmente seria. Thalia si trovava in sella a un gryff le cui ali sbattevano in modo così delicato da mantenerlo in aria, di fronte a un vampiro sospeso grazie alla sua magia. E si accingevano a parlare. "Abbiamo un obiettivo comune, umana", disse il vampiro. "Io sono Olivia Voldaren, signora di Lurenbraum e progenitrice della stirpe Voldaren". ART (Olivia, Mobilized for War di Shadows over Innistrad) Thalia rimase senza parole per un momento. Sospesa in aria a pochi metri da lei, si trovava uno dei più potenti vampiri di Innistrad, di cui si diceva che fosse una solitaria eccentrica nota grazie a stravaganti feste alle quali faceva solo brevi apparizioni. E ora si trovava nel mondo, in piena tenuta da battaglia, una figura di un’elegante aristocrazia pronta per la guerra. Respirando profondamente, Thalia riuscì a rispondere. "I miei saluti, Signora Voldaren. Io sono Thalia, erede di San Traft". "Davvero? L’ho incontrato quando era in vita. Devo ammettere, gli rendi onore, in sella al tuo gryff con la lancia di Avacyn al tuo fianco". Era un commento discreto, con cui Olivia le ricordava di essere molto più antica di quanto Thalia avrebbe potuto comprendere. Un delicato avvertimento, con una sfumatura che sembrava essere di rispetto. "Di che cosa desideri parlare, vampiro? Non rimarrò qui inerme mentre i miei soldati diventano un altro dei tuoi leggendari banchetti Voldaren". "Non temere, tesoro". Rise, con un tono melodioso che rese la situazione ancora più assurda. "Come ti ho detto, abbiamo un obiettivo comune. Penso che siamo entrambe qui per lo stesso motivo: salvare il mondo. In quanto il tuo prezioso angelo non è evidentemente nella posizione di farlo". Thalia trattenne una secca risposta. Se i vampiri erano giunti per offrire il loro aiuto, non avrebbe potuto respingerli. Certo, se qualcuno di loro fosse sopravvissuto alla marcia verso Thraben, senza dubbio i vampiri si sarebbero nutriti di loro, affamati dalle fatiche della battaglia. Ma quello era un problema solo teorico, in confronto alla cupa realtà dei mostri che vagavano verso la Città Alta proprio in quel momento. "D’accordo", rispose. "Salveremo il mondo insieme. Ognuna con il proprio esercito. Non posso chiedere ai miei soldati di combattere al fianco dei vampiri, ma saremo schierati contro lo stesso nemico". Olivia si era avvicinata e ora si trovava talmente vicina da toccarla con una mano. Alla destra di Thalia, con il gryff tra lei e la lancia di Avacyn. "Nessun morso di vampiro o lama verserà sangue umano finché questa battaglia non sarà terminata, erede di San Traft. Abbiamo un accordo?". Incredula di quel gesto, Thalia si avvicinò e strinse la mano al vampiro. "Nessuna lama umana ferirà la tua stirpe. D’accordo". Olivia scese in aria e abbassò il volto fino alle loro mani ancora strette tra loro. Fece un respiro profondo con il naso... per annusare?... e poi incontrò lo sguardo di Thalia. Le sue zanne erano visibili attraverso il suo sorriso. "Delizioso", disse. Un ultimo avvertimento, poi si voltò e fluttuò di nuovo verso il suo esercito di vampiri. Thalia sussultò e tornò verso i propri soldati, cercando di decidere ciò che avrebbe detto loro. Thalia cavalcò per un certo tempo a occhi chiusi, affidandosi al suo gryff come guida e allarme in caso di pericolo. Si ritirò in se stessa ed entrò in contatto con il geist che dimorava nel suo corpo e ricordò. Era stato dopo che aveva affrontato Odric nella cattedrale che aveva incontrato per la prima volta il santo, il geist. Senza meta, aveva continuato a cavalcare nelle lande, lontana dai sentieri battuti, finché non era finita su un sentiero ricoperto di vegetazione. Qualcosa l’aveva attirata verso quel percorso sinuoso, facendole scoprire un’antica cappella vicina alle colline che portavano alle Alture Geier di Stensia. Un dipinto al suo interno aveva attirato la sua attenzione. In esso era rappresentato Traft, ora lo riconosceva, o il suo geist, appena dietro una donna dalla chioma rossa, che brandiva una spada nella sua mano sinistra con quattro dita. La mano di lui era sulla spalla di lei. ART (Invocation of Saint Traft di Shadows over Innistrad) Quella donna era stata la prima erede di San Traft, una ragazza che era stata fatta prigioniera e tormentata dai cultisti dei demoni per attirare il santo verso il suo destino. I cultisti le avevano tagliato un dito e lo avevano inviato a Traft per garantirsi la sua collaborazione nella realizzazione del loro piano contorto. Dopo la morte, il santo si era preso cura di lei nella sua preparazione per divenire una grande guerriera e una massacratrice di demoni. Gli angeli si erano schierati al fianco di Traft, quindi anche al fianco della sua erede. Thalia aveva osservato il dipinto in quella cappella solitaria e la figura offuscata del geist del santo si era come mossa nel dipinto. Il suo volto sereno si era voltato verso di lei, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati e la sua mano si era mossa verso di lei. Senza esitazione, lei l’aveva afferrata e le era apparsa solida, in carne e ossa... ma anche fredda, molto fredda. Era stata colta dalla paura, era caduta in ginocchio e aveva distolto lo sguardo da quegli occhi vuoti, ma lui l’aveva trattenuta e si era avvicinato, come se fosse stato in procinto di uscire dal dipinto. Si era inginocchiato davanti a lei e, con l’altra mano, le aveva sollevato delicatamente il mento. "Mi accetti dentro di te?", le aveva sussurrato. Lei aveva annuito, lui aveva sorriso e la paura era svanita. Aveva fatto un respiro profondo, riempiendo naso, bocca e polmoni, mentre la fredda fiamma ardeva dentro di lei, e aveva alzato la testa all’indietro nel momento in cui lui era penetrato nelle sue vene, infiammandola. Quella fredda fiamma non l’aveva più lasciata. Per la maggior parte del tempo si era trattato di una specie di nodo nella parte posteriore del suo cranio, che a volte causava brividi lungo la schiena e nella testa, un promemoria della presenza dei geist... spesso in situazioni di tensione o in momenti di rabbia. A volte, come nel momento in cui aveva afferrato la lancia di Avacyn, il fuoco di lui era fluito attraverso lei e il suo corpo si era mosso come controllato dal geist. Lui l’aveva portata fino a quel punto, lo sapeva. Lui era stato insieme a lei nel momento in cui aveva affrontato Jerren e il Concilio Lunarca. Lui l’aveva aiutata a radunare gli altri catari, quelli considerati eretici, per combattere il male che stava assalendo la chiesa sia dall’esterno che dall’interno. Non l’avrebbe abbandonata in questa marcia verso Thraben. In qualche modo, lui le dava sicurezza. Ma lei percepiva una qualche esitazione, anche in lui. Il suo aiuto sarebbe stato sufficiente? Lui non poteva prometterglielo. Ma era tutto ciò su cui lei poteva sperare. Il gryff sussultò sotto di lei e lei riaprì gli occhi per controllare che cosa potesse averlo disturbato. Le mura di Thraben erano ormai vicine. L’esercito dei vampiri, che si era lentamente avvicinato durante la loro marcia verso la Città Alta, era ora sul loro fianco sinistro. Non era più possibile evitare gli orrori striscianti; stavano convergendo tutti verso la città e i combattimenti avvenivano su tutto il fronte del suo esercito. I soldati stavano iniziando a sentirne il peso. Thalia poteva percepire il loro lato selvaggio nei loro occhi, con la disperazione dovuta alla crescente convinzione che la fine del mondo si stesse avvicinando e che loro stessero andando incontro a un’ultima e apocalittica battaglia. ART (Fiend Binder di Eldritch Moon) Fece alzare il suo gryff per sorvolare le prime linee, gridando parole di incoraggiamento ai disperati. Comprese però che si trattava di qualcosa di più rispetto a semplice disperazione. Per quanto fosse orribile... combattere quei mostri contorti che un tempo erano di carne, alcuni di loro addirittura umani... non era l’unico elemento che li stava spingendo verso il precipizio della disperazione. C’era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che lei sentì come una specie di pressione nella mente. Qualcosa che spingeva la sua mente a strani pensieri, strani desideri, strane percezioni. Agli angoli del suo campo visivo, i mostri sembravano umani e i soldati sembravano mostri. Il cielo sembrava pieno di tentacoli blu e viola che si contorcevano nelle nuvole. Il terreno cedeva sotto di lei, il suo gryff si rivoltava e la lancia di Avacyn si piegava per puntare contro il suo petto... No. Riecheggiò come una campana nella sua mente, una parola di potere pronunciata dallo spirito di un santo defunto molti anni prima. La sua mente si fece libera e la percezione tornò normale. Chiarezza. Ma i soldati sotto di lei non godevano della protezione di Traft e lei poteva vedere la follia che affondava le sue radici in loro, mentre si guardavano intorno in preda al panico. Non sono pronti, sussurrò Traft nella sua mente. "Non ha importanza", gli rispose lei a voce alta. "Dobbiamo combattere ora". Ne pagheranno le conseguenze. "Questa follia li ucciderà o si uccideranno a vicenda. È ora". Allora fallo. Le sue fiamme si scatenarono di nuovo attraverso di lei, che afferrò la lancia di Avacyn mentre sorvolava ancora una volta le prime linee. "Catari di San Traft!", urlò. "La follia che ha aggredito il nostro mondo è intorno a noi. Sta aggredendo anche voi, lo so. Vi spinge a dubitare dei vostri pensieri, della vostra vista e del vostro udito. Ascoltatemi!". Per alcuni di loro, si rese conto ora, era già troppo tardi. Vide catari contorcersi a terra, afferrarsi il capo o raggomitolarsi. Aveva atteso troppo. Ma c'erano ancora catari che avrebbe potuto salvare. "Sapete che il geist di San Traft vive dentro di me", lo evocò e, contemporaneamente alle sue parole, il geist di San Traft creò un nembo di luce bianco-blu intorno a lei. "Una volta era il Preferito degli Angeli e i benedetti lo proteggevano, così come la chiesa di Avacyn proteggeva noi. Ma Avacyn non c’è più, i suoi angeli sono in preda alla follia e rimangono solo i defunti". Era Traft che li chiamava e loro risposero alla sua evocazione. Dal terreno, dal cielo tempestoso e dalla Città Alta, si diressero verso di loro centinaia di figure bianche brillanti. Dai mausolei e dai cimiteri benedetti, non più confinati da sacri sigilli la cui magia era svanita alla dipartita di Avacyn, gli spiriti dei morti vennero in aiuto dei vivi. Alcuni cavalcavano destrieri fantasma e altri brandivano lance e spade spettrali, alcuni erano anziani e temprati dalle battaglie e altri erano ragazzini. ART (Drogskol Cavalry di Shadows over Innistrad) "Contemplate gli spiriti dei fedeli che son giunti dinanzi a noi", urlò Thalia. O forse era Traft a urlare con la sua voce. "Accoglieteli. Onorate i sacrifici che hanno compiuto affinché noi potessimo combattere oggi. Apritevi a loro e lasciate che vi proteggano!". Osservò poi i suoi soldati... disperati, infangati, benedetti catari dell’Ordine di San Traft... infiammarsi. Alcuni di loro, comprendendo le sue parole, spalancarono le braccia e accolsero i geist che entrarono dentro di loro e li riempirono. Thalia poté vedere l’estasi benedetta investire i primi, seguiti subito dagli altri. Il numero di geist era più che sufficiente per l’intero esercito, affiancato da un secondo esercito che marciava di fianco ai vivi. Le fiamme ruggirono di vita dentro di loro e si lanciarono di nuovo in battaglia, con grida impietose dalle prime linee nel momento in cui si aprirono un varco tra gli orrori mostruosi sul loro cammino. Alcuni non sono in grado di accogliere gli spiriti, disse Traft, indicando con lo sguardo i soldati che si tenevano ancora il capo con le mani o erano ancora raggomitolati. Lei avrebbe potuto salvarli. Avrebbe potuto inviare gli spiriti dentro di loro, contro la loro volontà, scacciare la follia e salvare le loro menti. Il suo stomaco si chiuse per la compassione e l’afflizione. "No", disse. "Non posso compiere la scelta per loro. Gli altri li aiuteranno, in base alle loro capacità". Inviò di nuovo il suo gryff verso il terreno, tra Grete e Rem Karolus. Poteva vedere le bianche fiamme ardere negli occhi di Grete, ma Rem aveva uno sguardo pietrificato e cupo. "Non hai alcun geist, Rem?". Il soldato veterano scosse la testa. "Sarebbe come mettere una sanguisuga sul collo per tenere lontani i vampiri", rispose lui. Lei iniziò a protestare, tesa per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere se lui avesse perso il senno nel mezzo della battaglia... per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere a lui e ai soldati intorno a lui. Non riuscì però a compiere la scelta al suo posto. Se c’era un soldato in grado di mantenere il senno in tutta questa follia grazie alla pura forza di volontà, quel soldato era Rem Karolus, Lama degli Inquisitori e Massacratore degli Angeli. La loro marcia divenne un’interminabile battaglia, con nuovi orrori da abbattere a ogni passo. Le contorte mostruosità... anche quelle dall’aspetto più umano... combatterono come cinghiali del Somberwald, ringhiando e dimenandosi nonostante le decine di ferite, prima di crollare infine al suolo e smettere di muoversi. I geist benedetti resero i soldati di Thalia quasi altrettanto brutali e lei vide soldati gravemente feriti rialzarsi in piedi, mentre i geist dentro di loro si adoperavano per richiudere le ferite e ripristinare la loro forza. Si accorse a mala pena di aver superato le pareti esterne e di essere entrata nella città di Thraben. Un pensiero le passò per la mente... la fine è vicina... un guizzo nella sua mente prima di colpire una creatura che un tempo era stata un lupo mannaro e poi una piroetta per recidere un tentacolo che le si stava avvicinando. Stavano ora combattendo spalla a spalla con i vampiri, facendosi largo nelle strade della città. I vampiri erano degli alleati orripilanti e mostravano lo stesso delirante piacere nell’uccidere gli umani mutati e corrotti e gli umani puri e nobili. Tutti i lineamenti umani nel volto che Thalia vide in un mostro che cadeva sotto la sua lama aumentarono il fardello che gravava su di lei, mentre per i vampiri queste creature erano delle semplici prede. Vide anche alcuni vampiri fermarsi per nutrirsi, prima di continuare la loro avanzata. Respingendo un’ondata di nausea, si costrinse a spostare lo sguardo. Un’ampia piazza si aprì davanti alla cattedrale di Thraben, un luogo in cui, in tempi più felici, grandi folle di persone si radunavano nelle giornate benedette per udire le parole del Lunarca. Anche ora si era radunata una folla... una folla di esseri, farfuglianti e striscianti, intenti in una battaglia con ciò che rimaneva della guardia della Città Alta e della cattedrale. Thalia incitò il suo gryff a salire più in alto e sorvolò i contorni della piazza per osservare la battaglia nel suo complesso. Abitanti disperati brandivano badili e falci, cercando di respingere bande di cultisti deformi. Audaci catari si lanciarono alla carica per sfondare i ranghi dei mostri senza volto, finendo circondati da tutte le direzioni. Un piccolo branco di lupi mannari, guidati da due bestie dal pelo bianco, si fecero breccia tra le fila dei loro simili completamente corrotti. Uno skaab enorme si ergeva sopra il cadavere di uno studioso disgraziato, in difesa del suo creatore con gli ultimi brandelli della sua forza. Morte... c’era così tanta morte. ART (Extricator of Sin di Eldritch Moon) Tornando indietro verso i soldati che avanzavano, vide un gruppo di soldati corazzati che indossavano le maschere da airone dell’Inquisizione del Lunarca. Le loro deformità sporgevano da sotto cappucci e vesti ed erano circondati da terrorizzati abitanti della città. Thalia vide alcuni degli abitanti cadere in ginocchio, implorando pietà di fronte agli uomini di chiesa che avrebbero dovuto proteggerli. Poi riconobbe Seeta, condottiera dei cosiddetti epurati dal peccato. Con la spada in mano e la rabbia che si diffondeva dal petto, scese verso quei catari blasfemi. A quel punto vide una lama frastagliata spuntare dal petto di Seeta e il capo degli epurati cadde in ginocchio. Dietro di lei, Thalia vide il pallido volto di Olivia Voldaren che le sorrideva. "Bene", borbottò e spinse di nuovo il suo gryff verso l’alto, alla ricerca di Rem Karolus e di Grete all’interno di quella bolgia. Perché ti disturba così tanto?, sussurrò la voce di Traft nella sua mente. Il tuo nemico è stato abbattuto, ma avresti voluto ucciderlo tu? "Non sono una santa", rispose a voce alta. I volti si alzarono verso di lei e poté vedere il terrore negli occhi dei suoi soldati. Scorse infine Rem, con il suo viso pallido e i suoi occhi spalancati. La sua spada sferragliava sul selciato e lui indicava verso l’alto... in una direzione dietro di lei. Fece voltare il gryff e vide la causa di quel terrore. A mezz’aria di fronte alla cattedrale, fluttuava un enorme abominio composto da carni contorte, tentacoli oscillanti... e ali piumate. Dalle due mostruose teste di quell’angelo provenne un ululato stridente che le perforò le orecchie e le fece perdere l’equilibrio e lei si dovette aggrappare al pomello della sella per non cadere. Sotto di lei, i mostri deformi si lanciarono in avanti, mentre gli umani incontaminati si coprivano le orecchie o vacillavano sotto il nuovo assalto. Quell’essere-angelo colpì con uno spesso tentacolo la folla nella piazza, disperdendo umani e orrori oppure schiacciandoli al suolo. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto affrontare questo incubo, comprese Thalia, quindi il compito sarebbe toccato a lei. Le ali del suo gryff resero possibile l’assalto, che nessuno a terra sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine. Si raddrizzò sulla sella, afferrò saldamente la spada e si sollevò fino a raggiungere il livello degli angeli, al di sopra del tetto spezzato della cattedrale. Nonostante le enormi dimensioni dell’intera creatura, le sue teste non erano più grandi di quella di Thalia e rimanevano alcune delle fattezze angeliche, tra cui un groviglio di una chioma rossa. "Abominio!", urlò, ingoiando paura e terrore. Voleva lanciarle una qualche sfida, ma le parole sfuggirono alla sua portata e si decise quindi a lanciarsi all’attacco. Una delle braccia impossibilmente lunghe di quella specie di angelo cercò di colpirla, ma il gryff si abbassò per schivare il colpo e Thalia poté contrattaccare. Le due teste aprirono le labbra per ululare di nuovo... cavità spalancate nei colli della creatura... ma il suono si interruppe quando Thalia affondò la spada in quella che doveva essere una spalla, dove convergevano almeno tre braccia sul lato sinistro di quella creatura. Contemporaneamente, il becco del gryff strappò brandelli di carne annodata dal fianco delle due mostruose teste. La reazione dell’angelo fu di sollevare l’altro braccio e colpire con una mezza decina di dita artigliate sul lato e lungo il fianco del gryff, facendoli precipitare verso gli scalini della cattedrale. Il gryff cercò disperatamente di riprendere l’equilibrio nella caduta, ma una delle ali era evidentemente spezzata e riuscì solo a posizionarsi per proteggere Thalia dallo schianto contro i duri scalini. L’intero corpo di Thalia era dolorante e la sua gamba era rimasta incastrata sotto il gryff con una sgraziata angolazione, provocando fitte di dolore lungo il fianco a ogni movimento. La testa iniziò a girarle. Si accasciò sulla pietra e osservò il destino sopra di lei. Sembrava in qualche modo appropriato che la sua fine dovesse essere per mano di un angelo, un’incarnazione di tutto ciò a cui aveva dedicato la sua vita. La corruzione dell’angelo sembrava rispecchiare tutti i modi in cui la sua vita era andata storta negli ultimi mesi. Gli angeli fusi tra loro le si avvicinarono, intenzionati a portare a termine il lavoro che avevano iniziato. Ma, prima che Thalia potesse sollevare una mano per difendersi, qualcosa di splendente si mise tra lei e quell’essere. "CIAO SORELLA", disse quella specie di angelo con una spaventosa doppia voce che riecheggiò con un’eco delle immense eternità. "Voi non siete più mie sorelle", rispose una voce pura e chiara. Thalia vide una figura nel centro della luce, un angelo che brandiva una falce la cui testa aveva la forma di un airone. "Sigarda", sussurrò. L’arcangelo della Schiera degli Aironi non si era mai scagliato contro l’umanità, neanche al culmine della follia di Avacyn. Anche in questo momento, si oppose alle sue... sorelle? Ciò significava che quella specie di angelo era formato da Bruna e Gisela, gli arcangeli delle altre due schiere. La disperazione piombò su Thalia come una roccia. ART (Sigarda, Heron's Grace di Shadows over Innistrad) "AVRESTI DOVUTO RISPONDERE ALLA NOSTRA CHIAMATA". "In modo da far parte di questa 'grande opera'?", rispose Sigarda. Sigarda stava guadagnando tempo per aiutarla a riprendersi, comprese Thalia. Con tutta la forza che le era rimasta, spinse via il cadavere del gryff da sopra la sua gamba e venne investita da una nauseante ondata di dolore. "ESATTO. LA GRANDE OPERA È QUASI COMPLETA". Quella specie di angelo si lanciò con entrambi i suoi artigli contro Sigarda e quattro mani più piccole si strinsero sul suo petto, ricordando stranamente a Thalia un bambino che cerca di afferrare la madre. "La vostra opera qui è finita, sorelle", disse Sigarda. "Voi siete diventate esattamente ciò che eravate nate per distruggere". Thalia poteva sentire Traft all’opera dentro di sé, intento ad alleviarle il dolore, a chiudere le ferite e addirittura a riparare le ossa. Se Sigarda fosse riuscita a tenere occupate le sue sorelle per ancora un po’ di tempo, Thalia sarebbe stata di nuovo pronta a combattere. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca della spada. Era svanita. L’impatto con il terreno aveva scagliato la sua arma fino nel mezzo della piazza. Come avrebbe potuto combattere quell’essere senza una dannata spada? "NON PUOI FERIRCI, SORELLA", disse l’essere-angelo. Sigarda sollevò la falce, che venne illuminata da un fascio di luce della luna e sembrò brillare. "Devo farlo", rispose, facendo percorrere alla falce un ampio e letale arco verso le braccia e il petto delle sue sorelle. Una di quelle enormi e stranamente biforcate braccia sbilanciò Sigarda. Thalia sussultò dall’orrore nel vedere la grande mano che portava la figura dell’angelo verso la strana e lucente mandibola nel petto di quell’essere-angelo, dove le quattro braccia più piccole avvinghiarono Sigarda. Lunghi tentacoli di carne si contorsero e si avvolsero intorno alle braccia di Sigarda, bloccandola. "No, no, no", disse Thalia. Non poteva rimanere a osservare l’ultimo angelo non invaso dalla follia venire assorbito in quella mostruosità. Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa potesse essere utilizzata come arma. "SAREMO DI NUOVO UNA COSA SOLA", dissero i due angeli fusi. Traft spostò lo sguardo di Thalia verso la lancia di Avacyn. "È troppo pesante", disse lei. Non per noi due insieme, rispose il geist del santo. "D’accordo". Superò il destriero caduto e si piegò per afferrare la lancia. Un brivido le percorse la schiena nel momento in cui il potere di Traft la investì di nuovo, proteggendola dalla magia della lancia. Sussultò in un istante di estasi e brillanti e traslucide ali spuntarono dalla sua schiena, come una benedizione di un angelo invisibile. Io ero un tempo il Preferito degli Angeli, le ricordò Traft. La lancia spezzata sembrava quasi brillare alla luce delle torce e dei piccoli fuochi sparsi intorno alla piazza. La afferrò con entrambe le mani e la sollevò verso il cielo. Delicatamente come il suo gryff, le sue ali angeliche la sollevarono in aria. Traft aveva ragione, ovviamente... con la sua forza ad aiutarla, la lancia sembrava leggera come la sua lama slanciata. Si sollevò in volo, fino a dove quell’essere-angelo tratteneva Sigarda, ora appena visibile al di sotto di uno strato di carne fibrosa. Quando vide la lancia di Avacyn splendere tra le mani di Thalia, Bruna-Gisela lanciò un altro ululato perforante. Uno di quei mostruosi artigli si scagliò verso di lei e Thalia lo bloccò con l’impugnatura della lancia, spingendo poi la frastagliata lama spezzata tra le nauseanti carni bluastre. L’ululato cambiò di tono, da afflizione a dolore e Thalia affondò la lancia e colpì la stessa spalla che aveva prima ferito con la spada. L’altro artiglio tentò di colpirla, ma Thalia fece roteare la lancia e la conficcò in profondità nelle carni di quello che doveva essere un palmo. Si torse e fece leva sulla lama per allargare la ferita, tagliando la rete di carne e di osso che componeva quell’arto impossibile. Sigarda sembrava riuscire a riguadagnare energia all’indebolirsi delle sue sorelle e lottò contro i tentacoli che la trattenevano. Thalia ferì l’essere-angelo al petto, allentando i legami intorno a Sigarda e poi affondò la lama nel groviglio di costole e tendini, fino al rosso bagliore dell’addome. Sentì la forza dell’impatto nelle proprie viscere nel momento in cui riuscì a infliggere il colpo contro quell’angelo blasfemo. Scattando di riflesso per il tormento, quell’essere-angelo colpì Thalia con il meno ferito dei suoi artigli e la fece precipitare di nuovo verso il terreno. Questa volta, le sue ali angeliche la fecero planare in una traiettoria ad arco e risalì fino a trovarsi dietro all’angelo, per poi conficcare la lancia di Avacyn nelle ali piumate, penetrando fino alla spina dorsale e agli organi che riempivano l’addome di quell’essere contorto. Ancora una volta, sentì un tormento provenire dal proprio petto. Il tremendo ululato di quell’angelo finalmente cessò. Si contorse su se stesso. I suoi mostruosi artigli cercarono di colpire. Le ali scattarono in aria e l’annodato ammasso di tentacoli che formava le gambe di quell’angelo si richiuse senza afferrare nulla. Sigarda si liberò dalla stretta delle sorelle, rigata di sangue e icore, come emersa da una ripugnante nascita, e si schiantò al suolo nella piazza sottostante. Thalia rimase avvinghiata alla lancia e la guidò come se fosse un destriero, mentre l’essere-angelo si dimenava in balia degli ultimi spasmi prima di morire. "Sorella", gracchiò l’essere-angelo. Precipitò come Sigarda fino alla dura pietra della piazza, rannicchiandosi come un ragno morto a terra. Thalia scese dal suo dorso e cadde di fianco all’essere, poi alzò lo sguardo verso l’oscurità. La mano di Sigarda aiutò Thalia a rialzarsi, il suo dolore cessò e la sua vista divenne di nuovo nitida. L’angelo benedetto, l’ultimo arcangelo, le sorrise. Vittoria... la parola prese forma nella sua mente e Thalia restituì il sorriso a Sigarda. Il volto di Sigarda si fece poi di nuovo austero e scosse la testa come se avesse percepito il pensiero di Thalia. Thalia si voltò per analizzare la scena. La battaglia era ancora in corso, ma una rapida occhiata suggerì che c’era stata una svolta, grazie a quell’alleanza improbabile tra umani, vampiri e lupi mannari che stavano respingendo l’orda della follia. Il suo sguardo si spostò poi verso il cielo. L’oggetto nel cielo era impossibilmente enorme. Aveva vagamente l’aspetto dei due angeli fusi tra loro, Bruna e Gisela. Il suo corpo a forma di cupola era sostenuto da un ammasso di strani tentacoli e una luce rossastra splendeva al centro. In questa creatura non vi era alcun residuo di vita naturale, nulla a che fare con la bellezza e la maestosità di un angelo. La sua esistenza sfidava l’ordine naturale delle cose, violava le leggi della fisica ed era una blasfemia per la natura sacra della vita. La sua presenza era un’incitazione alla follia, che opprimeva la mente di Thalia come una leggera lama, nonostante la protezione del santo. Al suo avvicinarsi, un’onda di corrotte mostruosità giunsero davanti a lei, invadendo la piazza e volgendo le sorti della battaglia nuovamente a favore dell’annientamento. ART (Thalia, Heretic Cathar di Eldritch Moon) Categoria:Pubblicazione Web